Naruto Flower Tales: Ino
by Mr. Lee
Summary: A series of Naruto oneshots that involve him, the kunoichis, and flowers. First up is Ino. Title is The Bet. Rated T for fluffiness and angst. Please read Extra Note before reading.


Naruto Flower Tales: Ino by Mr. Lee

This fanfiction will be a NarutoxIno one-shot

Rated T for fluffiness and angst

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors note: Damn :)! I never expected to get such a strong response to my fic (OVER 500 HITS XD!!!). I am truly honored and would like to thank all of you for the e-mails, reviews, alerts and ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! I'll be writing a profile soon so check it out when you can. In the meantime, while I brainstorm for chapter two of The Clan of Currents, I'll toss out this one-shot for you. I'm considering writing a series of one-shots that involves Naruto, the kunoichis, and flowers. Hence the name of the title. Unless they're allergic, most if not all women love flowers from their men at least once in a relationship. I felt it was appropriate to start with our 'flower girl' in the series, Ino Yamanaka. Whether or not they'll be more will depend entirely on you readers so please review and let me know how you like it. Knowledge is power and I value the thoughts and feelings of all of you. This story is dedicated to all romantics out there including you undercover ones (You know who ye be ;).) and all NarutoxIno fans. Enjoy :)!

Extra Note: Due to certain...issues that have come up from certain reviewers as of late, I leave this note for you. First of all, I apologize if this story offends or upsets anyone in any way, it is not my intention to do so :(. I am a gentleman and a man of honor towards **ALL WOMEN**. I have never, and I emphasize this strongly, **NEVER** hit a woman, nor will I ever do so or condone violence against women. **However**, this is a **serious story** and I want you to focus on the story in its **entirety** instead of focusing on just one part of it, as certain reviewers have done as of late. So I ask you as readers to **PLEASE** keep an **open mind** when reading this and try not to take it too seriously. I said it before and I'll say it again. Sometimes life is too serious to be taken seriously. Sometimes authors will write stories that is controversial and it may not necessarily reflect their beliefs or principles. This is one of those stories. I will leave a warning just in case so that there's no excuses. I'll also leave an extra quote so that you may understand the theme of the story better. If you have an issue in regards to this, feel free to PM me so we can discuss this in a **civil** manner. For the fans, C2 managers and communities, reviewers and fellow authors who have managed to enjoy the story in its **entirety** instead of being closed minded and assuming the worse of me, I thank you. Your support is always appreciated.

"_A relationship is like a rose, how long it lasts no one knows._

_Love can erase an awful past, love can be yours, you'll see at last._

_To feel that love, it makes you sigh, to have it leave, you'd rather die._

_You hope you've found that special rose, 'cause you love and care for the one you chose." –A poem by Rob Cella_

_"I've seen 'karma' slap people in the face. You have to be good to people. It really does come around."- Kirsten Dunst_

**_Warning: This story may contains scenes which may not be acceptable to all readers. Reader discretion is advised._**

**Ino-The Bet**

On a warm spring night in Konoha, the stars and moon shine on two blondes as they share a powerfully passionate kiss as that sat on top of the Hokage monument. Uzumaki Naruto caresses the smooth leg of his girlfriend Yamanaka Ino as he cups her face gently. She squirms slightly and happily moans in his mouth completely intoxicated by the spiky blonde's scent and the scent of the red rose he gave her that lie wrapped in her hair. After they broke the kiss for air, Naruto held her close while she affectionately nuzzled his chest.

One would wonder how and why these two became lovers when at one time all the mind jutsu expert cared about was a raven-haired Uchiha Sasuke. So much that it ruined and nearly destroyed her friendship with her best friend and rival Haruno Sakura. Naruto really didn't care. He loved Ino with all his heart and soul and would do anything for her.

However Ino knew the ugly truth about their beautiful relationship and unfortunately it would rear its ugly head on this romantic night.

"Did you have a good time tonight Ino-chan?" Naruto asked into Ino's hair.

"Of course! You know I always have a wonderful time with you Naruto-kun." She replied strengthening her embrace. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I know that Ino-chan. But it is the boyfriend's job to make sure." The spiky blonde said honestly.

"I wouldn't be this close to you if you weren't doing your job baka (idiot)." She replied in a mock angry tone.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly. Ino pulled back and gave her boyfriend a light kiss on the nose which gave him a warm feeling.

"Some things never change." Ino sighed sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled at her playfulness. They returned to their embrace and gazed at the stars for a little while longer until the platinum blonde spoke.

"Naruto-kun, what made you fall in love with me?" Ino asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Naruto asked confused at her sudden question.

"I'm just curious. Even though we had our first date when we were twelve, we've been together officially for a year now ever since you came back with Jiraiya-sama." She replied. Naruto took a moment to think before looking down at her and smiling.

"Well you have beautiful hair Ino-chan. It's as smooth as silk." Naruto said softly as he stroked her hair. She purred at his gentle touch. "You also have a great pair of legs." He added with a chuckle giving them a gentle caress which gave her a pleasant shiver up her spine.

"They're not as nice as Temari's." The platinum blonde said enviously. Naruto just massaged her legs more giving her goosebumps in the process.

"They look great to me!" He replied loudly pumping a fist into the air. Ino couldn't help but laugh at his silliness.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Ino said softly with a light blush on her cheeks. The spiky blonde smiled warmly at his girlfriend before kissing her on the forehead and continuing the reasons why he loved her.

"I also love kissing you!" He said proudly before capturing her lips in a short but fiery kiss which made Ino melt in his arms.

"I believe you deserve that title Naruto-kun. If you were in a kissing contest you'd win hands down." She said honestly. The platinum blonde couldn't count how many times the unpredictable ninja has made her weak in the knees or brought her close to an orgasm after kissing her. It had stopped many of a spat between the two. Even though they didn't have sex yet, Naruto's kisses could give her all the pleasure she needed as far as Ino was concerned.

"Yeah, well I only give my kisses to my koishii (beloved), and that's you Ino-chan." Naruto said softly looking into her dark blue eyes.

"You're so sweet." She replied breathlessly. The spiky blonde captured her lips again and Ino drowned in an ocean of passion and bliss moaning softly in his mouth. The kiss was so powerful if he took her right now she would give no resistance. They felt as if they would stay that way forever.

"I still can't believe that you were the one who asked me out back then." Naruto said after breaking the kiss. The euphoria that Ino was feeling suddenly vanished and was replaced with a sharp pain deep in her heart. She lowered her head slightly but the spiky blonde didn't notice. "So Ino-chan, what made you ask me out?" He questioned. The platinum blonde looked away from him and frowned. She had begun to regret starting the conversation.

"What's wrong Ino-chan?" Naruto asked with concern.

"If I tell you, you won't forgive me." Ino said quietly still looking away from him. The spiky blonde tilted his head in confusion wondering why she would say something like that. He gently turned her chin to his hand so she could look at him.

"Aw come on Ino-chan. It's just a simple question. Please?" Naruto said with a slight pout. Ino let out a huge sigh. She felt in her heart that this day would come eventually. Naruto told his fellow blonde everything about him. His painful childhood. The Kyubbi no Kitsune that was sealed within him. His feelings about his teammates and friends. His dreams for the future. Everything. Despite the risk of destroying their relationship altogether, Ino knew she had to tell Naruto the truth. If she didn't, she would never forgive herself and their relationship would never go further with the secret she held in her heart. The platinum blonde looked deep into his cerulean blue eyes as they shined along with the moon. She felt that the pure luster they possessed would become dull when she told him. It made her heart break.

"Well Naruto-kun you see…" Ino began as she recounted the reason she asked him out.

_Flashback-Four years ago_

_It was a warm summer day in Konoha as Ino and Sakura relaxed in the platinum blonde's bedroom in her house. Although there was a cool breeze coming from the window, they're was a heated argument occurring at that moment._ _And it was about the one subject that strained their friendship._

"_Sasuke-kun gonna be with me forehead!!" Ino yelled angrily._

"_No way!! He's gonna be with me Ino-pig!!" Sakura retorted with as much ferocity._

"_Billboard brow!!" Ino shouted rubbing her forehead for added effect._

"_Smelly pig!!" Sakura yelled holding her nose up with her finger while waving her hand as if she smelled._

_The venomous chants of 'Billboard brow' and 'Smelly pig' continued for several minutes until the resounding 'Humph!' came. They quieted down feeling hotter than they were before. It was then that their eyes came upon a shougi board that Ino's teammate and childhood friend Shikamaru gave her for her birthday. Evil smirks appeared on both they're faces._

"_Hey Sakura, want to make a bet?" Ino asked with a sly smile on her face._

"_What kind of bet?" The pink haired kunoichi asked defensively._

"_How about a game of shougi? One game winner takes all!" The platinum blonde shouted. Sakura looked intrigued._

"_What are the stakes Ino?" She asked with a smirk. Ino's sly smile widened._

"_If I win you stay away from Sasuke-kun for a week." Ino said while reaching for a bunch of label stickers. "And you have to wear a label sticker that says 'Insert Billboard Ad Here' all day during that week too!" She added laughing at her emerald eyed friend and rival. Sakura inwardly cringed at the platinum blonde's punishment for losing, but she was too angry to care. She wasn't about to back down._

"_Fine Ino-pig. But if I win you stay away from Sasuke-kun for a week." The kunoichi said. She was thinking about a perfect way to humiliate Ino. That's when it hit her as she let out an evil chuckle. "And you have to ask Naruto out for a date and pay for it!" Sakura added laughing back at the dark blue eyed girl._

"_What!!! You expect me to go out with that ramen eating baka __**and**__ pay for it?!" Ino shouted angrily._

"_What's the matter Ino-pig? This was __**your**__ idea. Or are you afraid to get beaten by me?" Sakura coaxed giving her friend and rival an evil smirk. Ino growled at the pink haired kunoichi giving her a burning glare until she reached out her hand signaling a handshake._

"_You're on!! Prepare to lose forehead!" The platinum blonde shouted with fire in her eyes. Sakura returned that fire and took her hand shaking it fiercely._

_One hour later_

"_Ha! Looks like I win Ino!" Sakura cheered happily._

"_**She didn't stand a chance against us! Cha!!**__" Inner Sakura added._

_Needless to say the platinum blonde was not pleased and Sakura's cheering only made things worse. 'Damn. I can't believe I lost to this billboard brow.' She thought with a scowl on her face._

"_Alright already! You don't have to rub it in forehead!" Ino yelled. It only made Sakura cheer more._

"_Aw don't worry Ino-pig; you'll see Sasuke-kun again. Until next week that is!" The pink haired kunoichi laughed. "Have fun with Naruto!" She said adding insult to injury._

"_Humph! As if I'll have fun with that annoying dobe (dead last) baka!" Ino growled._

"_At least we can agree on that!" Sakura said with a smirk. The two girls looked at each other for a minute and fell on the floor busting out laughing at the blonde ninja's expense._

_End Flashback_

Naruto felt that he was dunked with a bucket of ice water on his head when he heard Ino's story. A part of him always wondered why the platinum blonde suddenly asked him out that day and offered to pay for everything. At the time he didn't care because he had a great time with the girl who never gave him the time of day. She even let him kiss her hand even though she washed it off when she got upstairs. It was one of the happiest moments in his life. All the times that Sakura had ignored him and punched his lights out when he asked her on a date made Naruto a little depressed. But when this girl who he thought at the time was scary but pretty asked him out and offered to pay for it made him feel that there was hope for him to find happiness.

But now that he knew that hope was made on the foundation of a lie, it shattered the heart he wore on his sleeve into so many pieces it made him feel it could never be put together again. And the fact that Sakura, who was still his closest friend after he started to officially date Ino, had played a role in this stupid and insensitive bet only made things worse. He released his embrace on the girl and turned his head away from the platinum blonde looking down at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino called to him softly as if a breeze would shatter the heartbroken boy. Naruto didn't respond to her call and stood up as if he was going to leave, his face still turned away from her.

"Naruto-kun, I-" Ino never got a chance to finish for as soon she reached out to touch him, he swiftly turned around and slapped her in the face with such force he nearly broke her jaw. The platinum blonde held her painful cheek as it became as red as a beet. She looked into his eyes and saw his once bright cerulean blues turned into a darker, more malevolent shade as the tears poured out like a raging river. The look on Naruto's face was not sorrow, but of cold hard anger and hatred. It made Ino feel lower than the deepest bowels of hell. Without a word he disappeared in a swirl of leaves as if he was never there. But the girl knew he was here and she had to face the fact that the relationship that was built on a lie but grew into a house of love all the same was probably destroyed. And it was her fault. Holding onto her numb cheek she sobbed uncontrollably in shame and loneliness.

Ino stayed that way for a half hour until she finally made her way home to the Yamanaka flower shop where her parents were waiting for her.

"Welcome home Ino." Her mother said warmly until she saw the dark red mark on Ino's cheek.

"Ino! What happened to your face? And where's Naruto?" Her father Inoichi asked with concern. He knew that the blonde ninja always walked her home after their dates and was surprised to see her come alone.

"Father, Naruto he, he-" The platinum blonde's face started to scrunch up as tears started to flow once again. She couldn't hold it in any longer and ran to her mother sobbing nonstop burying her head in older woman's chest.

"Naruto did this to you! I can't believe he would do such a thing!" Inoichi said angrily. He was one of the few people who didn't consider Naruto a demon unlike the other villagers and was surprised he would do such an act as hitting his only daughter.

"No father! Please don't be angry with Naruto-kun! Everything that happened is my fault. All my fault…" Ino sobbed pulling away from her mother and looking at him with teary bloodshot eyes.

"What do you mean dear?" Her mother asked confused. The platinum blonde looked at her and she buried her head in the elder woman's chest and cried once more. Ino eventually calmed down and told her parents everything.

"Ino…" Inoichi sighed as both of her parents looked at her with a mix of anger, sadness and disappointment. Ino looked down at the floor feeling lower than before if that was even possible.

"You can't really blame Naruto-kun for reacting the way he did." Her mother said softly trying her hardest not to scold her daughter for such a cruel act.

"I know." Ino replied in a sore voice.

"Darling…" Ino's mother looked at Inoichi and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll go talk to him." Inoichi said. But before he could walk out the door the blonde kunoichi grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"No father. This is something I have to deal with on my own." Ino said quietly.

"Are you sure about this Ino? Naruto may never speak to you again." Her father said with a serious look on his face. Ino lowered her head for a moment before pulling out the red rose that the blonde ninja gave her for the date looking at her father directly in his eyes.

"That's a chance I'll have to take. What Sakura and I did to Naruto-kun was cruel, selfish and inexcusable. And I'll understand if he never forgives me but…" Ino drifted off deeply smelling her favorite flower. It still held its scent. "But I have to at least try to make things right. I owe him that much and more." She finished with a look of determination on her face.

"Ino…" Her mother said with a soft smile. Inoichi looked at the fire that her daughter's eyes held and smiled at her.

"You love him don't you?" Her father questioned. Ino smiled lightly as tears stung her deep blue eyes but never fell.

"Yes." She said honestly with a blush on her face. "Nobody has ever made me feel the way he has. Not even Sasuke-kun. Even after all the things I said to him and about him growing up, he loved me unconditionally and treated me like a lady. If I wasn't such a vain, blind jerk then none of this would have happened." She sniffed. Inoichi walked up to his daughter and gently hugged her. Her mother followed soon after.

"Then go after him and tell him how you feel with your heart." Her mother said warmly completely understanding how she felt. Ino nodded silently and cried in her family's embrace.

_One week later_

As the week passed Naruto barely said a word to anyone and avoided Ino and Sakura altogether. Tsunade had no missions for his team or Ino's so it wasn't that difficult. The only thing he came out for was to restock his fridge. He didn't even go to Ichiraku prompting to eat his ramen inside instead. Ino also stayed home and thought about what she could do to show how sorry she was for what she did to her koishii.

The next day, Naruto decided to take a walk and eventually found his way to his old swing at the academy where he experienced many lonely times. Since he started to date his fellow blonde he never visited his old swing but seeing it again after what happened, it felt like the most comfortable thing in the world. He sat on it sideways with his legs spread out the same way he used to as a child. He stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity until his pink haired teammate showed up walking up to him slowly.

"I thought I'd find you here." Sakura said quietly. He didn't move a muscle acting as if she didn't exist.

"What do **you **want?" Naruto asked coldly. The way he said it made her flinch.

"Ino… told me what happened." She replied turning her head away in shame.

"So what are doing here? You come to laugh at what a baka I am?!" He growled. Sakura frowned and lowered her head. She knew he would probably react like this and honestly she couldn't blame him.

"No… I came here to apologize." She said softly feeling as if she was going to cry at any moment.

"Well you're four years too late." He replied coldly still not looking at her. The pink haired kunoichi let the anger she was to starting to feel get the best of her and walked up to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. His eyes looked like that of a dead fish.

"How long are you going to stay avoiding us like this? Can't you see that we're both sorry for what happened back then? Can't you just forgive us?" Sakura yelled angrily at him not knowing his anger was rising as well.

"AND THAT'S SUPOSSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER SAKURA? DO ME A FAVOR AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs removing the suffix from her name. The anger inside the pink haired kunoichi exploded and she pulled her fist back ready to punch him as she usually did when he was stubborn. It proved to be a grievous error on her part. Before the punch connected he grabbed it and stood up as blue chakra began to swirl around him. Sakura gasped in horror realizing her mistake. But before she could say a word, the blonde ninja did something no one imagined he would do to someone he once thought the world of. He punched her with such ferocity that she flew back and crashed into the academy wall. Naruto had had enough abuse from Sakura and he wasn't going to take it anymore.

Adding chakra to his feet for speed he sprinted to the pink haired kunoichi and was on her in half a blink. He picked up Sakura's sprawled body by the hair and proceeded to hit the girl with a flurry of punches at all parts of her body. With each punch Naruto thought about all the times she ignored him for Sasuke when she said she hated him, all the times he risked his life for her and never received a single 'thank you', all the bruises he received from every punch she landed on him when she was angry. He always forgave Sakura and still cared for her and protected her despite all she did to him in the past. But the kunoichi went too far even though she knew she made the situation worse. Some might consider his actions poetic justice.

Despite the combination of punches he was hitting the girl with, Naruto subconsciously was holding back. He was angry with Sakura and hated her for what she and Ino did, but he would never take her life or cause her permanent damage. Sakura would normally counter his punches and use her super strength to fight back, but strangely she gave no resistance.

'I suppose I deserve this after everything I did to him back then. I'm still watching his back.' She thought. As far as being a ninja goes she considered herself an equal to Naruto. But when it comes to the ways of the heart she was still so far behind. If the pink haired kunoichi had just talk to him as a friend would, she could've avoided this pummeling. He stopped punching and Sakura's eyes widened with shock as chakra began to swirl in his hand. She knew he was angry, but didn't think he was enraged enough to use a **Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere). When Naruto finished it he pulled his hand back and aimed for her face. She shut her eyes and screamed in horror as he thrusted it at her. But the attack never came. She slowly opened her eyes and the ball of chakra just a few inches away from her face. She looked at the blonde ninja and saw the tears in his eyes and all over his face falling as if they wouldn't stop.

"Do you have any idea how you and Ino-chan hurt me? You both used me as a tool just so you could get closer to that traitorous bastard. And then you hid the truth from me thinking I would just laugh it away like I always do." Naruto sobbed. Sakura started to cry as he continued. "Despite what you two might think Sakura-chan, I have feelings like everybody else. I feel pain no matter how fast the fox heals. My heart breaks just like he broke yours. And I cry when the people I love and trust hurt me just like you and my koishii did back then." Naruto's sobbing got worse as he powered down the jutsu and released her, turning his back on his friend.

"So tell me Sakura-chan. How can you and Ino-chan expect me to forgive you when you won't recognize the burning pain the lives in my shattered heart?" He asked as he curled up into a ball hugging his knees and broke down sobbing. Sakura started to cry harder. Naruto dropped his mask and showed Sakura his true self. She knew every word the blonde ninja said was true. He was so right it hit her like a ton of bricks. The kunoichi walked over to the friend she took advantage of back then and right now knelt down wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his back.

"I'M SORRY NARUTO! I'M SO SORRY…" Sakura yelled into his back as they both let out the sorrow and pain that grew over the years. They never felt closer in their young lives.

_One hour and some chakra healing later_

Naruto and Sakura sat under a tree next to swing in the academy. After she healed her wounds from their fight, they both talked about what happened back then that led them to this situation.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called her name softly.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked with the same soft tone.

"About what happened, I'm so-" She cut him off and raised a hand shaking her head.

"There's no need to apologize Naruto. I deserved everything I got today after what I did to you then and now." Sakura replied sadly. Naruto lowered his head. Even though she was right, he was still ashamed for the way he acted.

"I'm really am sorry Naruto. And I know Ino is sorry too. We were so focused on getting Sasuke we didn't care who we hurted in the process. Even if it was a blonde haired ninja who would become so important to the both of us." Sakura said smiling warmly at him.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto lifted up his head and smiled warmly at his closest friend. It was the nicest thing she ever said to him. The both got up and Sakura walked to him wrapping her arms gently around his waist and leaned on his chest.

"You don't have too but I will ask anyway. Can you find it in your heart to forgive us?" She asked looking up at him. Naruto slowly nodded and smiled at her.

"It will take some time for the pain to fully heal. But yes I can forgive you both." He said gently. She beamed at him happy and relieved that she was still one of his precious people.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura said happily increasing her embrace. She then started to blush realizing she just added the suffix to his name without permission. "Sorry about that. Is it okay if I call you that?" She asked. Naruto just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sure…" He replied simply. "I have a secret to tell you Sakura-chan." He said with a smirk.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously. He started to giggle rubbing the back of his head.

"You remember the first day we became a team and Sasuke was about to kiss you but he ran?" Naruto asked. Sakura eyes widened.

"Hey! How do you know about that?" She asked raising her voice. Then it hit her like a lightning jutsu. "Wait. Don't tell me." The pink haired kunoichi asked with a sense of foreboding.

"Yeah, it was me." He replied with a chuckle. Sakura's face instantly became red at the distant memory. But it wasn't out of anger; it was out of embarrassment and slight shame. The pink haired kunoichi remembered all the bad things she did and said about Naruto that day especially when she and a number of Sasuke's fan girls beat the crap out of him when he 'accidentally' stole his first kiss. But despite everything the blonde ninja still cared for her. Sakura was truly grateful to have such a wonderful and kind friend teammate. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, for everything." Sakura said warmly. Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the girl wondering why his closest friend thanked him but she just shook her head while releasing him. "You know, Ino truly loves you." She said honestly.

"I know. I love her too." Naruto replied happily.

"Then what are you still doing here talking to me? Go and make up!" Sakura said playfully with her hands behind her back.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He said warmly. He kissed her on the forehead once more and ran to his place to change. When he was gone the pink haired kunoichi sighed.

'How ironic. After all these years of fighting each other, I still envy you Ino. If things had been different I would be with Naruto. But I have no one to blame but myself for that.' Sakura thought as a sad smile crept up on her face. She touched her lips and thought of what would have happened if Naruto had completed that kiss when he was 'Sasuke'. 'In the end, I was the baka, not you Naruto-kun.' The kunoichi thought. She had a bittersweet taste in her mouth but was happy for her two best friends. Sakura knew those two would be just fine.

_Naruto's Apartment_

As Naruto climbed up the stairs to the place he called home he saw a bouquet of flowers at his door. He knew it was from Ino and he picked them up. When the blonde ninja saw what kind they were, his eyes widened as he smiled softly.

'These are purple hyacinths.' He thought to himself as he remembered the platinum blonde tell him the meaning of them.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ino-chan, what kind of flowers are these?" Naruto asked as he admired and smelled the bouquets while she worked._

"_Those are purple hyacinths Naruto-kun. Do you wanna know what they mean?" Ino asked smiling at her boyfriend happily. The blonde ninja nodded. "People usually buy them as a way of apologizing for hurting someone deeply. Simply put when someone gives you one of these they're saying 'I'm sorry' or 'Please forgive me'." She said seriously._

"_Then I have nothing to worry about!" Naruto said loudly._

"_Why do you say that?" The fellow blonde questioned. He put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes._

"_Because I'll never hurt you, Ino-chan. Ever." Naruto said with a gentle voice that belies his seriousness. He kissed her deeply and she felt her knees starting to buckle as his tongue swirled in her mouth. After pulling away she snuggled into his chest and let out a purr._

"_You better not if you know what's good for you." She said playfully as they held each other until a customer came in._

_End Flashback_

'Ino-chan…' Naruto remembered her saying that you only needed one purple hyacinth to let someone know you're sorry. Knowing that she sent a bouquet for him healed some of the pain that was still in his heart. He smiled and went inside his apartment to change and put the beautiful flowers in water. He then ran off to the Yamanaka house but not without making a quick stop.

_Yamanaka House_

Naruto walked into the flower shop nervously as he saw Mrs. Yamanaka. He knew that Ino would've told her and Inoichi what happened between them that night and feared that the older woman would be angry with him. But his fears were unwarranted as gave him a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun." She said warmly.

"Good afternoon ma'am. Is Ino-chan here?" He asked keeping his guard up as he bowed politely to her. She saw what was in his hand and her smile widened.

"Why of course Naruto-kun. She's in her room. Now relax and make yourself at home." She replied noticing his nervousness. The blonde ninja took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" He said giving her one of his trademark grins. Ino's mother smiled and just waved her hand at him sending him on his way. He walked up slowly with the item in his hand behind his back. Naruto came to her room and with a deep breath he entered. Ino was looking out the window somberly with her hair out as the breeze started to carry it not noticing the person she was thinking about was in there watching her. The blonde ninja decided to have a little fun with his koishii. With a look of mock anger on his face, he cleared his throat loudly slightly startling her.

"Naruto-kun! You'rehere!" Ino said happily. She was going to run to him and hug him, but when she saw the look on his face she frowned and looked crestfallen. 'I guess he still hasn't forgiven me, not that I can blame him.' She thought sadly as she lowered her head slightly and tears starting to form around her eyes. Ino walked up to him slowly and felt this would be her one only chance to apologize before losing him forever. "Naruto-kun, I-" She started but he raised his hand to silence her. The blonde kunoichi was just about to cry when Naruto smiled at her with the smile she only gave her.

"I forgive you Ino-chan." Naruto said softly.

"Huh?" Ino asked dumbfounded. The blonde ninja laughed at the weird look on her face.

"I said I forgive you Ino-chan." He replied once again softly.

"Really? Even after the cruel thing Sakura and I did to you?" Ino questioned as tears started to fall down her face. She couldn't believe that Naruto had forgiven her so easily and thought that she was dreaming.

"Hmm… well it's going to take some time for me to heal the heart you and Sakura-chan broke but…" Naruto drifted off as he moved his hand to the front to reveal a dozen roses. She took them and inhaled fresh scent. But when she looked at the flowers she gasped. Ino realized that the roses her koishii gave her were single full bloom roses. The platinum blonde smiled at him as the tears came down faster. She knew the meaning behind them and also knew that he bought these roses as her flower shop was fresh out of them. That made her love him even more as he finally continued. "But I still love you Ino-chan and I can't imagine my life without you." Naruto finished as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Oh… Naruto-kun. I love you too!" Ino shouted. Holding nothing back she dropped the roses and jumped into his arms holding onto him with every fiber of her being. Naruto cupped her face and rained kisses all over his blonde koibito (lover, sweetheart) washing away the tears that continued to fall. Ino buried her face into the spiky blonde's chest and they just stayed there happy to be in each other's embrace again. Unbeknownst to the blonde duo, another pair was watching them through a small crack of the door.

"Looks like I win Inoichi-kun." Ino's mother said after they moved away from the door.

"Yes koishii, you were right. I shouldn't have betted against you." Her husband replied with a look of defeat.

"Serves you right baka." She chuckled. He just chuckled with her.

"Ino has come a long way. I couldn't be more proud." Inoichi said happily.

"Me too. Now come along Inoichi-kun, we have to get ready." His wife said grabbing his arm. Inoichi face became pale.

"Right now koishii?" He pouted. She smiled blinking at him seductively.

"Yes darling, right now. It's been ages since you took me out on a romantic dinner and it's time to pay up!" Ino's mother replied raising her voice at the end.

"Yes dear." Inoichi sighed. And with that she dragged her husband to their room leaving Naruto and Ino to their own devices.

An hour later the blonde duo was sprawled out on top of the bed still holding each other. The tears they shed had long since vanished and they just sat there talking.

"I can't believe what I almost lost." Ino said sadly. "I really sorry Naruto-kun, for everything. I promise to do a better job at being your girlfriend." She replied honestly while looking at him.

"Thanks Ino-Chan." Naruto said warmly kissing the cheek that he slapped a week ago.

"No need to thank me, you deserve that and more for what I did." The kunoichi replied giving him a light kiss on the nose. "If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just ask." She added. Naruto's smile widened and once again he decided to have a little fun with her. He got off the bed and took one of the roses from the bouquet and returned to his platinum blonde hovering over her petite body looking into her eyes. Ino was wondering what Naruto was going to do while she was entranced by his cerulean blues. He took the rose and gently caressed her cheeks with its soft petals. She closed her eyes and let herself be taken away by his gentle touch. Naruto smiled and continued his exploration as he moved lower brushing the petals across her neck to her collarbone. Ino let out a soft moan enjoying the flower massage as the rose brushed down her right arm.

"Anything Ino-chan?" Naruto whispered into her ear. The spiky blonde lowered his head and gave Ino a butterfly kiss to that same ear causing her to softly moan once more. He came to her smooth legs and caressed them with one hand while the rose caressed the other. The pleasure she was experiencing was immense. Naruto alternated the massage on her legs while giving her another butterfly kiss, this time on her neck. He brushed her left arm with the flower while continuing his leg caressing until he came back to her face putting the rose underneath her nose. Ino inhaled its wonderful scent and she opened her eyes seeing the love in her koishii's eyes.

"Anything Naruto-kun. I'm yours." The platinum blonde whispered.

"Then let operation 'Kiss and Make Up' begin." The spiky blonde said softly. He tossed the rose next to the bouquet and captured her lips immediately embracing her small waist. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying his weight on top of her as the blonde duo let out all the love and emotions they lost that week.

It is said that a rose blooms best near death, and in essence the rose of love they shared died that night because of a cruel bet from the past. But that rose of love left seeds that was watered with the tears of sorrow and regret and within a week's time, it grew into an even more beautiful rose of love. A rose that will continue to grow and stand the test of time by the light that Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino illuminated from each other.

Authors note 2: Well that's all she wrote for this one-shot. It's because of you, my honorable readers that I wrote this and I hope you like it. I tried my best to give a little something for everyone in this fluffy sandwich with angst filling. Again I wanted to show the more human side of the Naruto characters because at the end of the day they're just like you and me. All the more reason why I love the series. In any case please review and let me know what you think. Remember your thoughts and feelings are very important to me. YOUR VOICES DESERVE TO BE HEARD :)! Finally I like to give a shout out to all the C2 managers who added my fic to their archives, to Neo aguni (Good luck with your NarutoXTemari fic. I'll be watching you ;)!), and all who reviewed my fic, added it to their alerts and to those who read it. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Later :)!!


End file.
